


Out of love.

by alienrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: A fic based on the song in the title that no one asked for.





	Out of love.

_I won't tell you I'm lonely_  
_ 'Cause it might be selfish_  
_ I won't ask you to hold me_  
_ 'Cause that won't mend what's helpless_  
  
The clock strikes three in the morning, Jisung was still awake, lying on his side of the bed, staring blankly at his phone. He wasn't the type to sleep late but tonight's different. He felt cold and sleepless He didn't know summer nights would be as cold as this. He didn't know it would feel colder when there wasn't someone lying beside him either. He remembered the fight they had exactly six hours ago. It wasn't big, but it definitely made him lose his sane.  
  
It was still vivid, the look on Seongwoo's eyes that was piercing a hole through his heart. The eyes that made him feel cold, dejected, choked down by his own feelings and worst of all, Jisung felt unloved.  
  
  
_There's not a thing I could say_  
_ Not a song I could sing_  
_ For your mind to change_  
_ Nothing can fill up the space_  
_ Won't ask you to stay_  
_ But let me ask you one thing_  
  
  
"Why did you do it?" Jisung asked right after Seongwoo came home that night,all tipsy and sloppy. "What did I do this time Jisung?" Seongwoo asked back, unbothered by the tearing gaze Jisung gave him, as he flopped down to the couch, on their shared home.  
  
"You--" Jisung started breathing heavily, "I know about him, Seongwoo. I know about the trip you took to clear out your mind was for you to spend time with him. I know--" Jisung stops, letting his tears fall as they should, "-- I know the new song you wrote was about him. That the person you mention in the song was not me. I know of it Seongwoo." He continued, only staring at the back of Seongwoo's head who was now leaning at the side of the couch. And it hurt Jisung more how nonchalant and calm was Seongwoo right now. Almost as if the latter was waiting for this moment to happen.  
  
"But how could you? How could you do that to me? You--".Jisung took a deep breath, calming himself, before he continued, "You used to love listening to my voice.. you used to love seeing me eat. You, you were the one that told me that if you had me in your arms, you would have the world-- You! You were the one that made me love you. But why? Why now? What changed?!" Jisung was almost screaming at his last words.  
  
_Oh, when did you fall out of love?_  
_ Out of love_  
  
_ Oh, when did you fall out of love with me?_  
  
  
Jisung was waiting for Seongwoo to reply him, to look at him back, to tell him he was wrong, to tell him that it was all in his mind and that he was still loved, he was still cared for, he was still his. But it didn't came. Seongwoo stood up from the couch, turn his back to finally face Jisung. Not a single tear roll out of his eyes, he says "I don't love you anymore."  
  
"Why--" Jisung choked out the word, he felt like he would throw up if he finishes his sentence.  
  
"Why you ask? I just don't. This. This whole thing made me feel like i was in a cage. I feel like I was holding myself a lot when we were together. Of course I'm not blaming you Jisung, you were great. You did everything for me. But it started to feel suffocating, because you never did want me to do anything for you. I have all of these things that i could give you, but you want none of it. That's the sad part, I think. And he, well I know he's just into me for my money. And it's okay. But I guess I couldn't commit, I couldn't do long term relationships. I just-- got bored."  
  
And Jisung just stood there silently. Staring and observing Seongwoo, trying to find a little bit of hesitation, a little bit of movement that would imply he was lying. That, this was a whole one of his dumbass pranks. But there wasn't any. He knew he had lost Seongwoo the moment the latter said "when we were together--", he knew Seongwoo had already was long gone and felt nothing for him the moment his words tenses change to the past.

  
_I can't float in an ocean_  
_ That's already been drained_  
_ I won't cry at your feet now_  
_ I know my tears will fall in vain_

  
  
"Are we done? Or do you want me to say more? Do you want me to continue?" Seongwoo's words sting in his heart. He ignored the almost disgusted look Seongwoo gave him as he approaches Seongwoo, closing their distance, "When?" Jisung tried asking the question he had been dying to know, "when did you fall out of love with me?"

  
  
_No use in wondering_  
_ While your change in heart has wandered_  
_ So I ask you this question_  
_ 'Cause it might help me sleep longer_  
  
  
"I dont know Jisung. I don't know." Was all he heard Seongwoo answer before he broke down on the floor, crying. "Jisung, I'm sorry--" Jisung screamed out of his lungs the moment Seongwoo said he was sorry. He felt Seongwoo tried to hold him in place, but he didn't want any of it. He didn't want Seongwoo to touch him anymore. Or he's going to shatter. His cracked-self might broke the moment Seongwoo touches him. So he screamed. "Dont touch me! Get out. Please get out.  
  
  
Just please....get out."  
  
  
And maybe, he had a little bit of hope, that Seongwoo would stay. Seongwoo would atleast stay by his side. His eyes were blurry from the tears when he looked up, and their eyes locked after. Jisung then regretted seeing those eyes. Those eyes that was looking pitifully at him. He hated being looked pitifully like that. Especially when it was from the person he had loved so much, the person he had poured his heart into and the person that meant the world to him. He couldn't believe that their love would die, that Seongwoo's love for him had run out when it wasn't supposed to or how, no matter how much he wouldn't want to admit,  
  
Their love had an expiration date.  
  
  
He looked down at his pitiful hands, wet from his tears as he heard the front door being open and being close again. Seongwoo had left. And Jisung never felt colder than he will ever feel.  
  
It was around twelve at midnight that Jisung finally got up from the floor. He was a mess but his whole body was aching, and he was tired. He lay himself on the bed, hoping that the cold bed covers would soon envelop him to sleepiness. But it didn't.  
  
  
He just hoped his other nights will be a lot more warmer.  
  
  
_Oh, when did you fall out of love?_  
_ Out of love_  
_ Oh, when did you run out of love for me?_  
_ Out of love (Out of love)_  
_ Out of love (Out of love)_  
_ Out of love with me._  


**Author's Note:**

> I receive critics too. Im open to anything! But thankyou for reading this :)


End file.
